She Looks So Perfect
by Kaasuten
Summary: [One Shot] set after the Final Act arc. Kagome and Inuyasha can still pass through the well together to visit the Modern Era. This is set a year after she returns to the Feudal Era and before they were officially "married".


**She Looks So Perfect**

 _One Shot set after the Final Act arc. Kagome and Inuyasha can still pass through the well together to visit the Modern Era. This is set a year after she returns to the Feudal Era and before they were officially "married". Inspired by "She Looks So Perfect" by 5 Seconds of Summer_

 _Enjoy!_

Inuyasha relaxed back against the softness of Kagome's bed, the blankets sprawled across his body as he watched her search through the drawers of her dresser for something suitable to wear. They had made a special trip back to her home to visit her family only to find that they were on some special vacation without her. For awhile Kagome had huffed and puffed, debating canceling the trip all together and heading back to the Feudal Era to assist Kaede with her duties as a training Miko.

It had been about an hour of her exasperation before she had finally thrown her hands up in the air in defeat. _Why should we have to cancel our downtime because no one is home? We can stay here at least, can't we?_

He had been all too happy to oblige her.

The Modern Era was so much safer for them, anyway. There were no demons searching to destroy them, no humans seeking power by obliterating their tiny village. Here, they could let their guard down and just relax. It was nice.

"What the hell are you trying to do, wench?" Inuyasha smirked, gazing at her delicate form as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I'm trying to get dressed. We can't just stay in here all day, Inuyasha." She huffed, running her hands through her soft black hair. She was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and his pair of what her mother had called _boxers_. Mrs. Higurashi had purchased Inuyasha a full wardrobe for his visits to the Modern Era after Kagome's last fit that his robe of the fire rat brought too much attention to him when they chose to go out together.

"Can't we?" He raised an eyebrow, daring her to challenge him.

She placed her hands upon her hips, rocking back on her heels as she blew air through her messy bangs. "What you're doing is evil, do you hear me? Pure, unadulterated _evil._ Don't think this is working for a second."

"Isn't it?" His smirk was irritating her, he could tell.

"No!" She exclaimed. "No it isn't and we have plans for today, remember? And would you put some clothes on? You're distracting me!" She fumed, storming into her closet mumbling something about stupid boys.

Smiling to himself, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left her bed, dressing himself in one of the modern outfits her mother had bought for him. His eyes scanned her bedroom, taking note of all the evidence from the night before. The items that had once delicately decorated her desk were thrown everywhere, the skinny jeans she had been wearing lay shredded in a mess on the floor. They really _had_ lost themselves.

"What exactly were these plans we had?" Inuyasha hollered after her once he was dressed, again throwing himself down lazily upon the bed.

"Eri's baby shower. Please tell me you haven't forgotten already." She sighed in exasperation; he could hear her aggravation as she shuffled through the many outfit choices that filled her closet.

He hadn't. In fact, he had been doing a lot of thinking over the last couple of weeks. Kagome's entire demeanor had altered the day she returned from the Modern Era with the news of her friend's first child. Kagome was still young, only twenty-one, but in the Feudal Era it was an entirely different game. Unmarried women of Kagome's age generally became old hags like Kaede. Sango was married with three brats already and now her Modern Era friends were beginning to procreate, too.

He could see the look of longing in her eyes whenever she played with Sango's brood and though she would never admit it out loud, he could tell she wanted a family of her own.

From the very beginning she had claimed that he was all the family that she needed and she had always been supportive of his fear of raising children. Being a hanyou was hard enough, being part demon, part human and part miko would be even harder. Kagome understood and she had never pressured him into anything more than what he offered.

But even Inuyasha could see the sacrifices she was making to be with him.

"Hey Kagome?" He called, his normal cocky demeanor falling away.

"What?" She snapped.

"Come here for a minute."

"I'm busy," she snapped again.

"Wench, just get in here!" He snapped back.

Sighing loudly, the small girl emerged from the closet. She was wearing a loose fitting summer dress that fell to her knees, the back still unzipped. "At least make yourself useful," she grumbled, turning her back to him and motioning for him to zip up her dress.

He obliged, happily, zipping it up before placing a gentle kiss upon her shoulder. "Are you happy with me, Kagome?" He asked, his arms snaking their way around her waist so that he was holding her back to his chest. He didn't want to look into those soulful brown eyes, not now.

"Of course I am," she huffed, her tone softening slightly. "What brought this on?"

He was silent for a long time, just holding her to his body as he listened to the sound of her heart beating in her chest. Gently she rested her hands over his, relaxing to his touch. "Marry me." He breathed.

Kagome laughed, the light sound causing his ears to flatten against his head. "Be serious."

"I am," he tightened his grip around her, careful not to hurt her. "Marry me."

"Inuyasha…" she breathed.

"What's the big deal? We're already basically a married couple… especially if you count what happened last night," he teased.

Kagome could feel the color staining her cheeks as he released his grip upon her just enough so she could turn to look into his warm amber eyes. "Why would you want to marry me?" She asked, raising a brow as she fought back a smile.

"Because I love you, even if you are a pain in the ass." He smirked.

She swatted at him playfully, rolling her eyes at his insult. "Same for you, buddy."

"So?" His eyes held all his vulnerability. For most of his life Inuyasha had preserved himself as the half-demon who didn't need anyone… Now he was opening himself up as the man, madly in love with a woman. This was the side of him she had fallen in love with. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed, closing the distance between them and capturing his lips with hers.


End file.
